The murderer of the Dragon Bridge
by NinkSmiley
Summary: Okay so the story takes place two years after His last vow and Moriarty is still alive and free to do whatever he wants. But a case takes Sherlock, John, Mary and their daughter Leonie to another country. Will England still be there when they come back? And what will happen to them in Slovenia? And of course the most importan question...Will Leonie ever speak? Sherlock says no.


**Okay so the thing about me and London is that I've never actually been there and I have no idea how it looks like. Don't worry we (aka me and my family) are planning to go there in near future (as soon as they start filming Sherlock again) but that's like 6 more months, and we'll probably go when it's warmer so around 10 months. But if I wait with this story even a second longer I will absolutely freak out, because I can't sleep because of it. So due to my lack of knowing London I was thinking about moving this story to another town beginning on L which I know just too well. **

**Now I'm doing this. If you don't like it you can stop reading right this second. **

**It's my hometown Ljubljana (try reading it out loud, I dare you). Now you can go google it it's a nice city, it really is. Just stay away from the picture that has our mayor's head Photoshoped as the sun. It's creepy. Okay, now you look some pictures and I'll begin writing this. **

John Watson knew it was Sherlock when somebody rang his bell at 5 in the morning. "I'll go get it…" he said to Mary and got out of bed. He opened the door and there was Sherlock with a big grin on his face. "What?" "Remember when you said you needed vacation?" Sherlock asked. "I wasn't being serious…" "Oh well too bad, because we're going next week. I already booked us plane tickets and everything." "Sherlock, it's five am, couldn't it wait?" "No, it couldn't. Now listen does Leonie have her passport?" "What? Of course she has, she's two years old!" "Okay, great. We leave in two days." Said Sherlock rushed off. "Wait! Sherlock!" but Sherlock didn't turn around.

"I swear to god, one day…" Said John when he came back to bedroom. "What happened?" Mary asked. "He booked us a holiday…" "How could this be a bad thing?" "We still haven't caught Moriarty and if we leave London now there might be no London when we come back." "Did he say where we're going?" "No… he said he booked plane tickets… Oh well I'll ask him that later…" John laid down and just in that moment, the alarm clock went off.

_Baker Street. Now._

_SH_

Sherlock heard a knock. Well, that was fast, he thought to himself. He opened the door. There was John. And he looked pissed. "Hi, John I was just expecting you…" "So I went to the kindergarten **(hier wir sprechen Deutsch)**.And guess what? She wasn't there! And the teacher said that some guy with curly hair and a weird coat picked her up." "Oh, yes I wanted to text you but I forgot…" "So she's here?" "Yes, she's with Mrs Hudson. Now look I need to talk to you…" "About what?" "About the case!" "What case, Sherlock, there is no case!" "Yes there is. Ljubljana, Slovenia. It's where we're going…" "We're?" "Yes." "So wait, you booked everything just to solve a case?" "Oh and what case, John! You know Dragon bridge in Ljubljana **(google it so you can imagine it…)**?" "No, actually I don't…" Sherlock sighted. "The bridge John. With four dragons. Well somebody put a scarf around one of the dragons. A blue woman scarf…" "What's so interesting about that?" "People thought it was funny and left it there. It stayed there until one of them recognised the scarf. It belonged to his wife, Majda Novak **(Slovenian names. Don't even ask…) **who was declared missing two days ago. Later that day they pulled a body out of Ljubljanica, that's the river that flows underneath the bridge, and they identified her as Majda Novak." "So what. Just a murder, that's all. What's so interesting about it?" "I haven't reached the best part yet. The victim had a stone tied to her la big black crown spray painted on her back. And yesterday, a man went missing. They found his hat on the second dragon. And his body in the river. With a crown on his back. Both of the victims died from drowning, but the water in their lungs and throat was not from Ljubljanica but from another river. Later they found out that the water has a lot of limestone in it, which can only be a river that flows through the cave. Besides the death, victims have nothing in common." "So you're telling me there's a secret murder organisation that has a cave for their murders?" "Yes," "Well that narrows it down quite a bit…" "Not really. There are 10.200 discovered caves in Slovenia, but the scientists think that there's a total of 30.00 caves that humans could go in. And most of those caves have rivers or streams flowing through them… But the victims have no broken bones or bruises which means the river/stream didn't carry them away now they could be tied up but then, we'd see bruises on their arms, legs or neck. So, the only logical explanation is a lake. Now that narrows it down a bit."

Then Leonie ran into the room. She climbed on John. "Hi sweetie," he said. "Guess what? We're going to Slovenia!" Leonie clapped her hands. "I guess Leonie approves…" Sherlock said.


End file.
